Time Twists and Shouts!
by AerosmithHunnyBunnyxoxo
Summary: Hermione and Ginny are sent back in time due to a potion accident, they join a Rock band, and love and jealousy ensue.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey, so this is my first story, so please NO FLAMES! I wanted to combine two of my obsessions, 1) Harry Potter! And 2) Rock Music! Into one story. So here it is I hope you enjoy and review!_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, NO CHARACTERS, NO SONGS! :( Wish I did though_

_Synopsis: Hermione and Ginny are sent back in time by a potion accident at the Burrow due to Fred Weasley (FRED WILL NEVER DIE!). They end up at Hogwarts with Severus and The Marauders, but nothing is as it seems. Lily is a Bitch, Severus is a lovesick schoolboy, and Sirius is a Kurt Cobain wannabe, and in a rock band with James and Remus. Hermione and Ginny Join and love and jealousy ensue. _

_Chapter 1_

_The Accident & Introductions._

"_Fred, what are you doing!" Hermione squealed as she and Ginny entered the Burrows huge kitchen. The kitchen was empty apart from the cheeky looking Fred Weasley and the smoking cauldron in the centre of the table, surrounded by potions ingredients and books._

"_Well, Miss Granger, I believe I am making a potion" Fred said sarcastically, not unlike the dower potions master of Hogwarts. _

"_We can see that Fred, but what potion..." Ginny started but was distracted by the overflowing and frankly out of control cauldron that was about to explode!_

"_GET DOWN!" Screamed Hermione, but it was too late as she and Ginny were covered in the foul smelling brew. The black goo covered every possible inch of skin and clothing the girls were wearing as a bright light surrounded them. _

"_NOOOO..." The girls chorused as the sickening feeling not too unlike a portkey caused them both to dissapear in time._

_(IN THE PAST)_

_They both landed with an audible thump in a cold and abandoned hallway, both confused and scared, they huddle together._

"_'Mione, where are we?" Ginny whispered as she hugged _

_Hermione close to make sure she wasn't alone._

"_I don't know Gin', but lets find out" Hermione said using all the Gryffindor courage she could muster. As they walk out of the cold ,dark corridor, torches illuminate the walls, casting familiar _

_shadows to Hermione and Ginny alike._

"_Gin' does this remind you of somewhere?" Hermione asked as they walked._

"_Yeah, but it can't possibly be..."Ginny was interrupted by the sound of laughter and running footsteps coming towards them._

"_Hey, You two Okay, you seem lost" a tall boy with long black hair asked as he eyed up the two strangers " Who are you anyway? haven't seen you around Hogwarts before"_

"_So we are at Hogwarts then?" Ginny asked, feeling a little safer now that she was in familiar territory. _

"_Yeah, but who are you?" The tall boy asked again, his friend now behind him. Ginny gasped and pointed at the boy to the right of their founder, he looked exactly like Harry, only he had bright blue eyes, instead of Harry's green ones. "__**This Must Be James Potter Then**__" Ginny Thought. _

"_I'm Hermione, and This Is Ginny,we got lost looking for the Headmasters Office, we transferred here today" Hermione explained as she held out her free hand to the tall yet strangely familiar boy._

"_Oh right, I'm Sirius, its nice to meet you both, but why is you friend pointing at James as if he's something special" Sirius asked with his usual cocky demeanour as he shook Hermione's hand. Hermione had to laugh here as she remembered Sirius in the future and his attitude to women. "__**Oh some thing never change"**__ Hermione thought as she explained about Ginny's reaction.._

"_Oh he must remind her of our friend from back home, he has an uncanny resemblance to our Harry, doesn't he Gin'?" Hermione asked, shaking Ginny from her stupper._

"_Oh yeah he does"as she looks round Sirius to greet him," Hi I'm Ginny, and you two are..." now realising there are two people stood behind Sirius._

"_Hi, I'm James Potter, and this is Remus Lupin", James explains, as he greets each lady with a formal, but comical bow. Each girl laughs as the all get to know each other. _

" _Hey, not to sound rude or anything, but would you mind showing us the way to the Headmasters office, we really need to meet them and get our uniforms" Hermione asked politely._

"_Sure follow us we were on our way to see Dumbledore anyway" Sirius says as he takes Hermione's and Ginny's hands and dragged them with him to see Dumbledore. _

_A/N: This chapter was just a start, there will be some music in the next chapter hopefully!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Meetings and Auditions_

_As they reached the Headmasters office, Hermione and Ginny had a feeling they would enjoy their time in the past with Sirius and the boys. Hogwarts looked the same, with the long stone walls and torches covering the walls with light and shadows._

"_Here we go Ladies, the password is Jelly Beans, and we'll meet you here after your meeting." they said as the gargoyle opened to reveal a massive staircase. Ginny and Hermione waved to the boys as they climbed the familiar staircase to reach the office of Professor Albus Dumbledore. They each take a huge breathe as Hermione knocks on the door._

"_Enter" they hear the old but wise voice say through the thick wooden door. They walk in together side by side to see Dumbledore sat his desk smiling an omniscient smile, Fawkes perched on his right shoulder._

"_Ah Miss Granger and Miss Weasley, what a lovely surprise"_

"_Professor, how do you know who we are, you won't meet us until we're in your future!" Hermione exclaimed as Dumbledore smiles and asks the girls to sit. _

" _I'm Albus Dumbledore, I know everything! Lemon Drop?" Both girls refuse the sweets offered as they stared shocked at the old man. _

"_So what do we do, we've got no clothes, no uniform and no one can know we're from the future?" Ginny fretted as Dumbledore just smiled, shook his head and pulled two silver pouches from one of the numerous draws in his desk._

"_In these bags are all you need while staying here, including clothes, uniform, books and 50 galleons, I suspect you both have your wands?" Dumbledore asked, receiving a positive answer from both witches. " Excellent, then I will bid you farewell, oh I almost forgot, you will both remain in Gryffindor house, beds have been set up for you, now if you'll excuse me I will post your timetables via owl at breakfast tomorrow" and with that he left. _

"_Lets go meet the boys Gin'" Hermione said as both left the over decorated office. As expected, James, Remus and Sirius were at the bottom of the staircase, waiting as promised._

"_So what did he say" Sirius asked in an overexcited tone. "What house are you in? Are you in Gryffindor with us? Tell me!" _

"_Calm down, yes we're in Gryffindor, and he said he'll give us timetables at breakfast" Hermione said with a flick of her long mahogany hair._

"_Yes, that means you can join the band" James wooped as Sirius gave Ginny and Hermione a group hug._

"_What band?" Ginny asked, a puzzled look on her face as she tried to figure out what a band was. _

"_Our rock band, all of us are in Gryffindor, except Sev', he's I Slytherin but he's an ace drummer"_

"_Wow" was all Hermione as she realised that Sev must be Severus Snape, the "Greasy Git" Potions Master._

"_Yeah, you should totally join, come on we're gonna rehearse now anyway" Remus said as he started running towards a familiar door that just appeared from the wall._

"_This is the room of requirement" Remus explained "Its there if you need anything, just picture it in your mind and walk past the wall three times and it will appear", with that over, the door opened and in walked the small group._

"_It's about time you lot showed up, and you two are? This is a private rehearsal" shouted a fierce girl with fiery red hair like Ginny. __**"This must Be Lily Evans"**__ Ginny and Hermione thought simultaneously. Next to Lily stood a tall, lanky boy, with black, poker straight hair. Hermione gasped as she realised it was a young, and slightly handsome Severus Snape. _

"_Oh, this is Hermione and Ginny, they just transferred here and are in Gryffindor, they came to join the band!" Exclaimed James as he ran over to a red guitar. _

"_Awe, too bad the bad is full, isn't it Sevvy?" Lily said in a sickly sweet voice. Severus actually flinched at the voice as he kept staring at Hermione. "__**She's Beautiful"**__ His thoughts repeated as pain shot through his ribs at Lily's nudge._

"_Well, they can always audition, I guess" Severus said in a level headed tone._

"_Great" both Hermione and Ginny chorused as they decided what song to sing._

"_Yay Great!" Lily echoed back in a sarcastic voice as a fast tone started from a speaker somewhere in the room..._

_Hermione took the first verse as Ginny danced around the boy..._

"_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
>lalalalalalalala<br>I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie  
>I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want<br>Don't stop  
>Give me give me give me what you got got<br>Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more  
>Don't even talk about the consequence<br>Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me  
>And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think think<br>Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
>I'll never ever let you leave me<br>I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

_Ginny joined in on the chorus,the boys staring in astonishment at the sheer power in Hermione's voice._

"_I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you<br>Untouched  
>And I need you so much<em>

_Ginny took the next verse as Hermione danced with the boys..._

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
>Alalalala alalalala<br>You can take take take take take time time  
>To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life<br>Give me give me give me all of you you  
>Don't be scared<br>I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more  
>Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right<br>'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be around  
>To answer all the questions left behind<br>And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
>You've still got me to hold you up up<br>And I will never let you down (down)_

_Lily was furious, she was the best singer in Hogwarts, she got all the boys attention, not the new girls! "__**STOP STARING AT THEM YOU DOLTS!" **__Lily's thoughts screamed as Hermione and Ginny finished with one more chorus..._

"_I feel so untouched  
>And I want you so much<br>That I just can't resist you  
>It's not enough to say that I miss you<br>I feel so untouched right now  
>Need you so much somehow<br>I can't forget you  
>Been going crazy from the moment I met you!<em>

"_So? What do you think?" Hermione asked as Ginny laughed at the boys gob-smacked faces._

_A/N: Okay, so I hope you like the new chapter, I should be able to update this almost daily. The song I used was Untouched By The Veronicas. I made Snape and Lily a bit OOC. Please Review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

_Surprising Outcomes_

"_So? What do you think?" Hermione asked as Ginny laughed at the boys gob-smacked faces. _

"_Where did you learn to sing like that?" Sev' asked in a shocked tone, he had never heard anyone who's voice was angelic as Hermione's, not even Lily's! "__**I'm in love, and I haven't even got to know her yet" **__Severus thought but decided not to show it in his facial expressions._

"_Mione' taught me to sing" Ginny started "And my dad is a famous muggle rock singer, so I grew up around music" Hermione finished. Nobody except Ginny knew that her dad was a legendary rockstar in the muggle world, but it was a relief to get it off her chest._

"_Who's you dad then, have we heard of him, is it Kurt Cobain! I LOVE Kurt Cobain!" Sirius started ranting. __**"Does he ever stop?"**_

_thought everyone else in the room._

"_NO! My dad isn't Kurt Cobain, but he is famous, you'll recognise him just by listening to this" and with that Hermione picked up a guitar and started singing... _

"_The Sirens are screaming_

_and the fires are howling_

_way down in the valley tonight_

_There's a man in the shadows _

_with a gun in his eye_

_and a blade shining oh so bright _

_There's evil in the air_

_and thunder in the sky_

_And a killer on the bloodshot streets_

_oh and down in the tunnel where the deadly are rising_

_I know I swear I saw a young boy_

_down in the gutter he was starting to foam in the heat"_

_By now nearly everyone was staring starry eyes (especially in Severus's case) at Hermione as they realised who her father was._

"_Oh Baby, you're the only thing in this whole world  
>That's pure and good and right<br>And wherever you are and wherever you go  
>There's always gonna be some light<br>But I gotta get out  
>I gotta break it out now<br>Before the final crack of dawn  
>So we gotta make the most of our one night together<br>When it's over you know  
>We'll both be so alone<em>

_Like a bat out of hell  
>I'll be gone when the morning comes<br>When the night is over  
>Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone gone gone<br>Like a bat out of hell I'll be gone when the morning comes  
>But when the day is done<br>And the sun goes down  
>And moonlight's shining through<br>Then like a sinner before the gates of heaven  
>I'll come crawling on back to you<em>

"_Ohmigod, Your dad's __**MEATLOAF**__! you have to be in the band!" Screamed Sirius as he jumped up and down like a little boy in a sweet shop._

"_No, she doesn't! Just cos' her daddy's famous doesn't mean she has talent!" Replied Lily from her seat in the corner. On the outside she looked expressionless, but on the inside, she was raging! __**"HOW DARE SHE STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT" **_

"_Lily, they have to join the band, they both have unlimited talent, they can both sing and Hermione can play the guitar" Severus said with a level head. He knew Lily was throwing a hissy fit, but he didn't care, he was more focused on the goddess named Hermione._

"_Fine,if those two join then I'm leaving!" Lily shouts as she leaves the room of requirement._

"_Well, that went well" Remus states as he stares at the door._

"_That's an understatement" everyone else replied, leading to a fit of giggles from Hermione and Ginny._

"_So, now that that's over, lets start rehearsing" Sirius cheers. _

_And with that they began._

_A/N. And here's another one! I have already started the next chapter, but it won't be posted till tomorrow. The song used in this chapter was obviously Bat out of hell by Meatloaf. The idea that Meatloaf was Hermione's dad came to me in a dream last night and I thought it added a bit of humour. Remember to review and tell me what you thing so far._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I would like to dedicate this chapter to alysha813 for my first review on this story. I would also like to thank everyone who's added me to their favourites lists for the confidence boost you have all given me to keep writing this story._

_Chapter 4_

_Smells Like Teen Spirit_

"_So, now that that's over, lets start rehearsing" Sirius cheers. _

_And with that they began. _

"_so, what are we singing first Sirius?" Ginny asked with a sheepish look on her face. If Hermione didn't know any better, she would have thought that Ginny had a crush on the younger Sirius Black. __**"I'll ask later" **__Hermione thought. _

"_Well, we'll start off with the legend himself, Kurt Cobain, how about a bit of smells like teen spirit. Hermione, do you know this?" Sirius asked, getting that excited look again. __**"That's borderline obsession!" **__Both Ginny and Hermione thought. _

"_Of course I know it, you want me to play?" Hermione said whilst walking towards the black and green guitar. _

"_Sure, but do try to keep up, Kitten, I don't want to let Kurt down." Sirius drawled sarcastically, while Hermione rolled her eyes at the nickname. _

"_Just get on with it you two" Severus scowled behind Black's back at the nickname he gave his Goddess. __**"Am I jealous?" **__he thought to himself, while Hermione plugged her guitar into the amp. _

"_Ready?" Hermione asked, interrupting Severus's internal musing._

"_Yeah! 1.. 2.. 3.. 4.." and with the beat set, Sirius started singing..._

"_Load up on guns  
>Bring your friends<br>It's fun to lose and to pretend  
>She's overborne and self-assured<br>Oh no, I know a dirty word .._

_Everyone else joined in on the chorus..._

"_Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
>Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?<br>Hello, hello, hello, hello, how low?  
>Hello, hello, hello ,hello<br>With the Lights out it's less dangerous  
>Here we are now entertain us<br>I feel stupid and contagious  
>Here we are now entertain us<br>A mullato an albino  
>A mosquito my libido<br>yay"_

_At the end of the song, everyone cheered!_

"_Guys, that was awesome, great job on the guitar Kitten!" Sirius hi-fived her as he walked towards Remus to talk about writing a new song. _

" _Hey, we haven't been introduced yet, I'm Severus Snape." Severus held out his hand to Ginny, then Hermione in turn. When Hermione and Severus touched, they both felt an electric spark shoot through them. __**"WOW!" **__they both thought. _

"_I'm Hermione and this is Ginny, is nice to meet you. You were great on the drums back then" Hermione blushed at this point. __**"Why am I so shy?" **_

"_Thank you, I could say the same to you for your skill on the guitar and your singing2 Hermione blushed again, __**"She's so beautiful" **__Severus thought, fighting hard not to blush._

"_Thank you.." Hermione was interrupted by Sirius coming over.._

"_Kitten, how do you feel about writing a song with us?" _

"_That would be great, but what's the band called, you never told me and Gin'?"_

"_Oh, please forgive me, our band is called The Heart of Everything, it was Lily's idea, but we all like it." Sirius explained. All this time, Hermione and Ginny were thinking along the same line... __**"Stop Talking". **_

"_So, do you agree to writing a song, you can perform it if you want." _

"_Yeah sure, it'll be ready for our next rehearsal, which is..." Hermione asked, already thinking of ideas._

"_We rehearse on Mondays, Thursdays and all weekend." Remus stated as he walked over with James._

"_Okay, I'll have it ready by Monday" It was already Saturday. "Everyone was walking to the door by this stage._

"_You sure?" Severus asked as he walked quite close to Hermione, " If you want, I can help you" __**"Please say yes!" **__his thoughts screamed._

" _Sure, why don't we meet here tomorrow, just me and you?" Hermione said, her thoughts similar to the ones Severus just had._

"_Yeah, can't wait, gotta go, see you at dinner" and with that he was gone._

"_What was that about?" Ginny asked as they walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room with the boys._

"_Oh, Nothing just planning to write the song with Sev' tomorrow" Hermione stated, while blushing._

"_Oh, so it's Sev' now is it, just tell me, you like him don't you?_

"_Maybe..." and with that she ran to catch up with Sirius, Remus and James._

_A/N: Yay, finally finished this chapter. I know its a bit crap but I tried my best. The song I used was by Nirvana (Obviously) and the band name is actually an album title by Within Temptation._

_I already know what song I'll use in the next chapter (hint, it's by Paramore) , so review to guess which song I'll use and keep reading._

_(PS. First to get the song right will get mentioned in my next chapter Good Luck!) xx_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thank you to all of you for your reviews and thoughts on my story, it fills me with joy during a hard time in my life, that people enjoy my writing. I'd like to thank Miranda James and __alysha813 for your feedback and support. And now, enjoy!_

_Chapter 5_

_Clash of the Monsters._

"_Hermione! Wait up!" Ginny wailed as she ran to catch up with the blushing Hermione. When she finally caught up with Hermione, she realised that they had reached Gryffindor Common Room._

"_Welcome to your new home ladies" Sirius exclaimed as Remus quietly whispered the password. As the door swung open, Hermione and Ginny were reminded of Hogwarts before the war against Voldemort. The walls were a deep crimson, with gold trims on around the ceiling and plush cream carpets. All along the walls were moving portraits of great authors, artists and musicians of the wizarding world. However, the main focus in the room was above the fireplace, where a giant portrait of Godric Gryffindor. _

"_It's Beautiful!" squealed Ginny as she ran to the empty sofa near the fire. The common room was fairly empty for 3pm in the afternoon, but no one was fussed._

"_Its okay, but the noise will rise drastically when Lily arrives", spoke Remus, as he sat close to Ginny on the sofa. He, unfortunately, spoke too soon as the devil herself walked through the common room door, followed by a bunch of giggling girls._

"_Oh, looky here, it's my boys and the glory seekers, hope you enjoy your glory rum while it lasts, cos our band is totally better than yours, you know why?" Lily asked in a cocky voice. The boys shook their heads as Lily laughed._

"_Well, its because they have me and you don't", Lily flipped her hair as she sat on the opposite sofa._

"_Let me get this straight, after walking out on us, which was pathetic by the way, you went and started a new band? What's it called anyway.."Hermione ranted, a little furious at Lily for acting like a spoilt child, seeking attention._

"_For your information, our band is called the Queens of Anything, much better than yours. And I'm not pathetic." Lily said while flipping her long hair back. _

"_Oh,no I'm sorry, your not pathetic" Hermione said, earning glares from Ginny "Your just a bitch!" Hermione turned and sat back down, reaching for a quill and parchment, to start song writing. _

"_Ugh! Come on girls were leaving" and with that, they went up to their dorms. _

_(Later That Night)_

"_Gin' do you even now where are dorm is?" Hermione asked on their way back from the Great Hall. _

"_No, not a clue, but..." At this point Ginny was interrupted by Dumbledore._

"_Ah, Missus Granger and Weasley, I wished to give you these and show you to your dorms. Follow me" and with a smile, he was off. As soon as they passed the Gryffindor common room, the girls got a bit confused until they came to a portrait a little further from the common room._

"_This is your dorm for the duration of your stay, in here you will find more clothes, two ensuits and beds. I hope you find them acceptable, if not, just tell the portrait and they will find me. Good Evening". And then he left._

_As soon as they entered the dorm, after changing the password to Heart of Everything, they went to bed._

_(The Next Day)_

_After a night of blissful sleep and brainstorming, the song was finished. Hermione almost ran towards the Room of Requirement, not wanting to keep Severus waiting. __**"I can't wait to see him again, I hope I haven't kept him waiting" **__Hermione's thoughts were in overdrive as she reached the room of requirement. Just outside the doors, she found a brooding Severus, his head down as he paced up and down._

"_Hey! Sorry I kept you waiting" Hermione said as she caused Severus to jump._

"_Oh..um... you haven't, I just got here." Severus shyly smiled as he lied through his teeth. He had been waiting there for almost quarter of an hour, waiting to see his angel again._

"_Shall we go in, I've finished writing the song." Hermione said with a scene of pride. Severus stared in shock as he held the door open for her._

"_Wow, can't wait to hear it, what's it called?" he murmured as he walked over to the drums. Hermione went over to the guitar she used yesterday and started tuning. Severus just sat and stared at the Goddess in front of him. _

"_**She's absolutely gorgeous. Her hair looks so soft, I want to run my fingers through it, and her eyes, they hold so much emotion in them. But its her lips. They're so red, like rubies and so soft like silk, I wonder what they would feel like against mine." **__ he was interrupted from his musing by the angel herself speaking.___

"_It's called Monster, do you wanna hear it? You can just free style with the drums if you like"_

"_Sure, go ahead" and so, she started..._

"_You were my conscience,_

_so solid, now you're like water_

_And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any farther_ _But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down the bottom_

_But I'll get a new one _

_and come back for the hope that you've stolen.._

_Whilst singing, Hermione flashed back to what she based the song on..._

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**The cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange could be heard across the grounds of Hogwarts, it was almost like drowning. The Deatheaters attacks were so solid, but quickly turned into water as Hermione quickly shot spell to end the life of a monster. "Avada Kedavra"**_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that your gone, the world is ours_

_I'm only human, _ _I've got a skeleton in me_ _but I'm not the villain, _ _despite what you're always preaching._ _Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_ _And they're getting stronger_ _I hear them calling._

"_**Well, well, if it isn't the Mudblood Traitor, prepare to die Traitor" screamed Malfoy Junior as he prepared to say those changing words. **_

"_**Not so fast Malfoy, I'm not the villain you say I am. Too bad your not gonna live to find out. Avada Kedavra" and then he was gone. His voice calling on the wind.**_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that your gone, the world is ours_

_Well you find your strength in solutions_ _But I liked the tension_ _And not always knowing the answers_ _But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it_

_**Curses were flying everywhere, people screamed out I either pain or frustration as Voldemort's armies attack drew forwards, towards Hogwarts. Hermione was running to and fro, trying to do the best she could to save the world she loved. The tension was mounting as she ran through a place where no one knew the answers but were living off solutions.**_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that your gone, the world..._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that your gone, the world is ours_

_As soon as she finished, Severus was up and clapping. Hermione blushed as Severus walked towards her with a look of adoration in his eyes. __**"Ohmigod, is he gonna kiss me, do I want him to kiss me? Yes of course I do, what am I thinking!" **__All her thinking stopped however, when Severus took hold of her hips and drew her close to his body._

"_That was truly amazing Hermione. Your voice is that of an angels." and with that he slowly placed his lips to hers in an almost chaste kiss. __**"Perfect" **__they both thought as they pulled away._

"_Wow" they both said at the same time, earning a giggle from Hermione. When they both looked into each others eyes, there was no stopping the spark that drew the two's lips together again._

_A/N: here you go, this is probably the longest chapter I have written so far. This is to make up for the long wait you will have to put up with as I am going on holiday on Monday and won't be back for a few weeks. Please review and tell me what you think._

_The song I used in this chapter was Monster by Paramore (Transformers: Dark of the Moon) if you haven't heard it, I recommend you do._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm SO SORRY for the extremely overdue update but someone; not naming names (MY BABY BROTHER) stole my laptop, broke said laptop and refuses to pay for it to be repaired. Thankfully, I backed up this story on my computer, so I can continue writing! YAY ME! So here is the next chapter… Enjoy xoxo

Chapter 6

Dance... Dance… War!

_Previously…_

"_Wow" They both said at the same time, earning a giggle from Hermione. When they both looked into each others eyes, there was no stopping the spark that drew the two's lips together again._

After parting ways, promising to see each other at rehearsal the next day, and a few more parting kisses, Hermione and Severus headed back to their common rooms. While on the way there, Hermione thought to herself, "I JUST KISSED MY POTIONS PROFESSOR! But I Enjoyed It!" to which she added a little giggle as she walked into the common room…..

"And, Just where have you been, missy?" said a voice that Hermione knew only too well…..one belonging to Miss Ginevra Weasley.

"Well….erm… well ya' see…. I was… well sorta' singing the new song… with Sev and… hekissedme!" she rushed the last part

"What! Repeat that last part, I didn't hear it" she asked clearly, hoping to hear what she thought she did.

"HE KISSED ME! She said with emphasis, while blushing a dark form of scarlet.

"HE WHAT! Details, I want details, NOW!" she screeched as she dragged Hermione back to their chambers for the night.

The next morning at breakfast, Hermione had her eyes on the door, waiting for Severus to enter the Great Hall…

"Stop looking at the door Mione, you look desperate!" stated Ginny bluntly as she ate some toast.

"I can't help it Gin I can't wait to see him again!" stated Hermione as she saw a curtain of black hair stroll towards the slytherin table, when he looked up he searched for a riot of honey curls. Finally, seeing his angel after 24 hours, Sev smiled and waved to his girlfriend. She rapidly turned, in his opinion, a beautiful shade of scarlet. It's at this point that Dumbledore stands at his dais to address the school.

"Students, it gives me great pleasure to announce that Hogwarts will have its first ever battle of the Bands!" After this the whole great hall burst out will cheering and conversations….

"QUIET! Thank you. Now as I was saying Hogwarts will host its very first Battle Of The Bands next Friday… yes I know its short notice but the prize is fantastic, not only will you be performing at the Yule Ball in a months time, you will also have the chance to sing with one of the most famous singers of all time! And with that, breakfast may begin…" and with that, Dumbledore sat down at the head table.

"You know what that means?" James said from his seat next to Ginny and Hermione.

"Hell Yeah, we are entering! Sirius butted in with giggles from the girls as they exited the Great Hall

"Hey wait for me", said the voice Hermione knew too well…

"Morning Severus"... said Ginny, James, Sirius and Remus, who suddenly got a shock when Sev caught Hermione's lips in a passionate kiss.

"Morning Mia"… Sev said after their lips parted… "Err… Morning Sev'" Hermione stuttered and sheepishly smiled as Severus took her hand as they took up walking…

"Awe, look at the happy couple…" said a sickly sweet voice belonging to Lily Evans, who was propped up against the door leading to the ROR.

"What do you want Lil', we're heading to rehearse for Battle of the Bands" said James, who was tapping his foot with an annoyed look on his face…

"Oh nothing, I just came to say there's no point entering since my band are gonna win" Lily gloated with a fake smile plastered on to her face.

"Oh no your not! Do you have any songs prepared, do you have any instruments, and do you have any talent! Obviously not!" stated Hermione, drawing a laugh from the rest of the group.

"Oh I'm wounded! Just you wait! This Is WAR!" and with that Lily stomped off in a huff!

"That told her now let's get rehearsing" Ginny said as she entered the ROR and took up her guitar.

"What shall we sing for the competition?" Hermione questioned after performing her song to the group... everyone was sat on the floor just chilling, Severus sat with Hermione between his legs.

"A better question is when did you and Snape start dating?" Sirius said from his reclined position on the floor.

"Yesterday, and I agree with Mia, what are we gonna sing?" Sev' stated while running his fingers through Hermione's curls… "_Her hair is so soft, it's like silk" _

"I have an idea" said Ginny, who was sat cross-legged on one of the amps, "Mia, you know the song you performed at my Sweet 16? Could we perform that again?"

"Yeah and it ties in with the ball, Oh Gin' you're a frickin' Genius…" said Hermione as she ran to her guitar "well I try" stated Ginny with heavy sarcasm.

"Does anyone know Dance Dance?" with a positive reaction James took up the mic…

Then a guitar rift started courtesy of Hermione….

"_She says she's no good_

_With words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out "A joke of a romantic"_

_Or stuck to my tongue_

_Weighed down with words_

_Too over-dramatic_

_Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"_

_VS "No-one should ever feel like"_

_I'm 2/4 of a heart down_

_And I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_Dance Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew misery loved me_

_You always fold just_

_Before you're found out_

_Drink up its last call, last resort_

_But only the first mistake but_

_I'm 2/4 of a heart down_

_And I don't wanna forget how your voice sounds_

_These words are all I have so I'll write them_

_So you need them just to get by_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

_Dance Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew misery loved me_

_Why don't you show me the little bit of spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress_

_I only want sympathy in the form of you_

_Crawling into bed with me_

_Dance Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

_Dance Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_Dance, this is the way they'd love_

_If they knew misery loved me_

_Dance Dance_

_Dance Dance_

_Dance Dance_

_Dance Dance_

"_YEAH! That's the song, well done girls" James cheered "From the Top!"_

_A/N: Again very sorry for the long wait, but that's soon gonna change as I get my new laptop next week! If anyone has any song requests for this story just review and I'll have a go at putting into the chapter's xoxo and I'm now on Twitter, EmmaWallace16._

_Remember to review! Xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay, I know I'm a bad writer and haven't updated this story and my other one in like forever, but I have had exams and a serious mental block, which is why this chapter is really rubbish. But I seriously need song suggestions from you all so I know what to write. If you do have any suggestions just review or PM! Enjoy xoxo

Chapter 7

Green Eyed Jealousy

Lily's POV

Oh! I HATE HERMIONE FRICKIN' GRANGER! Firstly she steals my spotlight, then she steals my friends and then to top it all off she steals my boyfriend, my Severus! Well he technically isn't mine, but he should be, and I want him. But now all he thinks about is Perfect Little Miss "oh my daddy is a famous rock star" Granger. Oh well, I'll show her, and break her little heart in the process. Get ready Severus, you're about to get a new girlfriend.

DAY OF THE COMPETITION

"Hermione, angel, stop pacing, you'll stress yourself out before the competition" I hear Sev' say behind me as his arms wrap around my waist.  
>It's been two weeks since we first kissed and got together, and it's been perfect since then. We spend every day together, and with our friendsthe band. We finally nailed our song for the Battle of the Bands. I'm on the guitar, Sev's on drums, Ginny on keyboard and backing vocals, and James and Sirius on lead vocals and bass guitar. We sound epic.  
>"It's not my fault I'm stressed Sev, we're on first, what if we mess up" I say as I keep pacing behind the stage. From my position I can see the judges table. At the table are Dumbledore, a younger version of McGonagall and someone who looks eerily familiar.<br>"Angel, we won't mess up, we have rehearsed this number plenty of times to make sure of that" Sev reassures me as he hugs me and kisses the tip of my nose. That is a stark contrast from the Snape back in my time. The Snape of the future is darker, bitterer than my Sev, so much so that I don't want to go back to that time, and I'm sure Ginny doesn't either, the way she keeps looking at James.  
>"Okay Sev, I believe you" and I kiss him on the lips. In the past two weeks we have got closer than ever before, and I'm not afraid to say that I love Severus Snape, but he doesn't know that yet. Later, I'll tell him later, I think as I pick up my guitar and, with the rest of the band, head to the stage and take our places. It's then that I recognized the strangely familiar judge. It was Stevie Nicks from Fleetwood Mac. "Wow, Stevie Nicks is a witch, who knew?"<br>We get set up and wait for one of the judges to cue us in. Because we're the first ones in, we get to see the others when we're done. When the judges cue us in, Sev starts the beat going to Dance Dance and then we all follow...

When we finish we get a standing ovation from the three judges and then we rush off stage to our seats to watch the other groups. Some are good, but some are severely lacking. Finally, it's Lil'y group who takes the stage, dressed in what could only be described as rags. I look to Ginny on my right and we share the same thought "eww"

"This song is dedicated to my dear friend Severus", is all Lily said before the music starts up. Me and Ginny recognise it straight Way and my blood begins to boil...

Hey hey, you you  
>I don't like your girlfriend<br>No way, no way  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey hey, you you  
>I could be your girlfriend<p>

Hey hey, you you  
>I know that you like me<br>No way, no way  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey hey, you you  
>I want to be your girlfriend <p>

All the girls at this point remove their "rags" to reveal acid green corsets, which have all the men up in their seats, excluding James, Sirius, Remus and Sev'.

You're so fine  
>I want you mine<br>Your so delicious  
>I think about you<br>All the time  
>You're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I could do  
>To make you feel alright<p>

The thought of her singing this to MY BOYFRIEND is enough to make me gag. If she's trying to make me jealous she can think again I trust Sev enough to know that he would never betray me... 

Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright)?  
>Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious<br>And Hell Yeah  
>I'm the motherfucking princess<br>I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right

She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<p>

With dramatic flair, she jumps off the stage and into Sev' lap where she begins to kiss him like she is dying. I start to scream, and then cry as I see Sev' kiss her back. I run out of the room with tears in my eyes to the shouts of Severus calling my name. I look back to see lily on the floor and Severus running towards me, but I turn and keep running towards mine and Gin' room, wanting to be rid of the person I thought I was in love with...

Lily's POV  
>Yes, finally Hermione Granger has fallen off that high pedestal she has situated herself on. I'm so glad that I kissed Severus and broke the two up. Now he and I can get together and be happy forever and ever. <p>


End file.
